marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Jonah Jameson III (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Man-Wolf | Aliases = John Jameson, Colonel John Jameson, Stargod, Vanwolf, Skywolf, Carnage, Johnny Jameson, L'Homme-Loup, Mrs. She-Hulk | Identity = Known to Authorities | Affiliation = , , & ; formerly , Ravencroft Institute staff, Avengers , | Relatives = Grendel (symbiote) Carnage (former symbiote) J. Jonah Jameson (father) Joan Jameson (mother, deceased) John Jonah Jameson Sr. (paternal grandfather, deceased) Betty Jameson (paternal grandmother, presumed deceased) Marla Madison (step-mother, deceased) David Burnoll (paternal grand-uncle/step-grandfather; presumed deceased) Mrs. Franklin (aunt, deceased) Jerry Franklin (uncle) Martha Franklin (cousin/adoptive sister, deceased) Jennifer Walters (ex-wife) May Parker-Jameson (step-grandmother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Queens, New York City, New York; Other Realm | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (Man-Wolf) 6'6"Category:Height 6' 6" | Weight = 200 lbs | Weight2 = (Man-Wolf) 350 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Man-Wolf) RedCategory:Red Eyes | Hair = Auburn | Hair2 = (Man-Wolf) White furCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = In wolf form: fangs, claws, fur | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = USAF Colonel; formerly adventurer, social worker, astronaut, test pilot, asylum security chief, private pilot to Captain America, monster hunter, pet to Demagoblin | Education = Master of Science in Aeronautical Engineering | Origin = Human Mutate. Astronaut who contracted an extraterrestrial virus that led to his transformation into a Man-Wolf | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | First2 = (as Jameson) (as Man-Wolf) (Chronologically) | HistoryText = Spider-Man Colonel John Jameson, son of newspaper mogul J. Jonah Jameson, was one of the youngest applicants to ever be accepted into NASA's astronaut program. During his first mission, in which he was to orbit Earth, the Forward Guidance Package on Jameson's capsule broke off in space, which caused the craft to spin out of control and plummet back down toward earth. The fledgling adventurer, Spider-Man, who had just begun his career weeks earlier, managed to rescue Jameson by getting a replacement guidance module and attaching it to the falling capsule. John was then able to land the craft safely. This incident, which Jameson's father construed as a publicity stunt to upstage his son's accomplishment, provoked the first of the elder Jameson's editorial denouncements of Spider-Man. On a later space mission, Jameson somehow contracted an unknown virus presumably during a space walk. Upon his return to Earth, Jameson began to develop superhuman strength as a side effect of the virus. Jameson was given a special body suit designed to keep his strength in check by scientists at NASA. When it appeared that Spider-Man was involved in a bank robbery, J. Jonah Jameson persuaded his son to use his strength to subdue the web-slinger and thus become a public hero. John Jameson agreed but was bettered by Spider-Man in their first encounter. When the elder Jameson learned Spider-Man was innocent, he tried to stop his son from proceeding in his battle, but John Jameson sought a rematch after his earlier defeat. When the two clashed a second time, Spider-Man managed to neutralize the virus in Jameson's body by a high dosage of electricity. When Jameson recovered, his strength was no longer superhuman. Man-Wolf Sometime later, Jameson was selected to go on a secret mission to the moon, the reason for which is still classified information. While collecting lunar rock samples, he came across a glittering red gemstone, unlike anything else he had seen there. At the successful completion of the mission, Jameson felt a strange compulsion to possess the unique gemstone, and with the assistance of a colleague, Jameson had it recovered from quarantine and made into a pendant. Jameson was wearing it around his throat on the first night of a full moon when lunar luminescence reacted with the pendant, causing him to transform into a wolf like humanoid creature. For months, Jameson tried to find a way to fight the three nights of transformation; finally acquiring a radiation suit he hoped would screen out the moon's rays. It failed like all his other attempts. In his native New York City on the first night of his fifth month of his transformations, Jameson began to stalk his own father in an instinctive quest for help. The elder Jameson was shocked by the seeming attack of the Man-Wolf, and suspected the creature was in partnership with Spider-Man, who happened by in time to fight the werewolf. Then J. Jonah Jameson saw the pendant around the Man-Wolf's neck and recognized it as his son's. Confronting his son with his suspicions the next day, the elder Jameson learned of his son's strange plight, and discovered that his son could not end it by removing the pendant since it had somehow grafted itself to his skin. Soon, however, as the Man-Wolf grappled with Spider-Man, the costumed crime fighter tore the pendant from Man-Wolf's throat, unaware of its connection. Although it would take months before the injury to his throat would heal, John Jameson was cured of his lunar-triggered transformations. Spider-Man threw the pendant into the Hudson River. Not long after his throat healed, John Jameson was again afflicted by the curse of the Man-Wolf when Michael Morbius, a scientist with a blood disease that gave him artificial vampiric powers, recovered the gemstone and exposed Jameson to it. Jameson reverted to his wolf like form, and in that state Morbius placed the gemstone around his neck once more. Morbius hoped to use the Man-Wolf as his pawn in a scheme to cure himself of his vampiric affliction, but that scheme was thwarted by Spider-Man. Both Morbius and the Man-Wolf managed to escape. Again afflicted by monthly transformations, the Man-Wolf's rampages attracted the attention of the police department, who assigned special investigator Simon Stroud to the case. Stroud suspected that the Man-Wolf was Jameson, but kept his suspicions to himself. Managing to escape from New York and the authorities, Jameson hitchhiked to Georgia where he became involved in a skirmish between SHIELD and the original Hate-Monger. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury escorted Jameson to NASA headquarters where he was wanted being absent without leave. NASA officials offered to drop changes against him if he agreed to perform communications breakdown with an orbiting space station. Jameson agreed, and upon his arrival at the space station, learned that the installation had been boarded by three extra-dimensional humanoids named Garth, Lambert, and Gorjoon. The invaders revealed to Jameson that they had come from the dimension in which his gemstone originated. Jameson agreed to accompany them to the moon where the portal to their world, "Other-Realm," was located. Crash landing on the moon, Jameson, now permanently the Man-Wolf due to direct exposure to the moon's rays, found the portal to "Other-Realm." To his amazement, he discovered that in this other dimension, he retained his human intelligence while in wolf form. He was then told the origin of the gemstone. It was an artifact created by the ruler of the "Other-Realm," a being known as Stargod. When Stargod felt himself dying, he opened a portal to Earth's moon and went there to die, channeling his godly essence into the jewel. When the "Other-Realm" faced a crisis of dire consequences, he arranged that the gemstone would be found, and a successor possessing his godly might would come to deliver his world from evil. Jameson seemed to be that chosen successor. However, since the mystical radiation that leaked through the moon portal was so weak by the time it reached Earth, the gemstone was only able to effect a partial change to the mythic wolf-being. Thus Jameson had gained Stargod's strength and outward form but not his wisdom or power. As Stargod's successor, Jameson helped the denizens of the "Other-Realm" vanquish its would-be conqueror Arisen Tyrk, utilizing the full power of Stargod. Jameson then utilized the gem's full power to teleport him back to Earth. On Earth, Jameson found himself to be at the mercy of the partial effects of the gemstone, again transforming into a wolf against his will. Furthermore, since he had exhausted the gemstone's power in fulfilling its purpose, it was slowly turning into a malignant organism, sinking beneath the surface of his skin and poisoning him. When his father J. Jonah Jameson learned of his latest plight, he had his son placed in cryogenic suspension, in hopes of arresting the process. An enemy of Jameson's, Spencer Smythe, released the younger Jameson, hoping to hurt Jameson or his son. Spider-Man managed to quell the Man-Wolf's rampage, but lost track of the creature when he was snatched by Smythe's teleport beam. When John Jameson returned months later, Spider-Man enlisted the aid of Dr. Curt Connors and the two managed to give Jameson a radiation treatment that caused the gemstone to withdraw its root system and be rejected by Jameson's body. When the gemstone crumbled to powder, Jameson was finally free of his strange ordeal. For a time he was in a sanitarium due to the strains of what he had suffered in his life, but he recovered. Avengers John Jameson joined the support staff for the Avengers, soon becoming Captain America's personal pilot, using the call-sign "Skywolf". During this time, he was temporarily transformed into Man-Wolf by Dredmund Druid, who wanted the power of the Stargod. Jameson left Captain America's employ due to his attraction to Cap's then girlfriend, Diamondback. Ravencroft Becoming aimless for a time, John considered becoming a costumed hero or private adventurer. He eventually assumed a position as chief of security for the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. He worked closely with the director, Ashley Kafka, and the two eventually began dating. John continued to be a pawn of Spider-Man's enemies as he was possessed by the Carnage Symbiote, brainwashed by Mad Jack, and manipulated by Judas Traveller. Both John and Ashley were fired by a director angry about the escape of the Chameleon and his subsequent wounding by the second Kraven the Hunter. Via hypnotherapy, Kafka helped discover that Jack O'Lantern had caused him to attack his hospitalized father. This therapy also briefly unleashed John's Man-Wolf aspect before Ashley was able to help John suppress his changes once more. Civil War John helped Captain America while the latter was in hiding. He was also assisting She-Hulk in locating and signing up unregistered superheroes. John has also been registered as the Man-Wolf under the Superhuman Registration Act. During this time, the villain Stegron temporarily transformed him into the Man-Wolf again, as a side-effect of his latest mad scheme, to devolve the entire population of New York City. He attacked Mary Jane and Aunt May in the Avengers Tower, but was subdued by Tony Stark's Guardsmen before he could harm them. Reed Richards subsequently cured him of this form. She-Hulk John had been dating Jennifer Walters and the two had been living together for some time along with She-Hulk's co-worker, Augustus Pugliese. Eventually they eloped in Las Vegas. However, John was forced into becoming the Man-Wolf once more after being injected by a mysterious substance. After a brief rampage, John stopped fighting his situation and became the Stargod again. He retained his intelligence while in Man-Wolf form, had the Stargod's powers, and could switch between human and lupine forms at will. However, John did not want to be the Stargod because he felt that having powers made him arrogant and savage. She-Hulk and Stargod separated after she discovered that her feelings for John were influenced prior to their marriage by her former Avengers teammate, Starfox, and when she learned that John had hoped to convince her to give up her powers permanently. Dejected, Stargod sought adventure in outer space, before finally returning to Earth. He resumed his human form and tried to reconcile with Jennifer, but when she rejected him again, John realized their relationship was truly over and he signed the legal papers annulling their marriage. Revenge of the Spider-Slayer When it came to John Jameson's next mission into space, Alistaire Smythe, Scorpion, and a new villain named Fly-Girl attacked the launch site with an army of cyborg minions (each one wanting revenge on J. Jonah Jameson) where they sabotaged the launch to hold John Jameson for ransom. John was eventually saved. Apogee 1 Soon after, John Jameson was attacked on the Apogee 1 Space Station by co-workers mind-controlled by Doctor Octopus, who wanted to take control of the station. With the help of Spider-Man and the Human Torch, he was able to save the day and the station safely crashed into the ocean, its employees alive and well. Symbiote Task Force John Jameson was later recruited by the FBI's Symbiote Task Force as a specialist. Alongside them, he stopped Carnage from unleashing the Elder Gods. After Norman Osborn lost the Carnage Symbiote, John oversaw him at Ravenloft, briefly allowing Spider-Man to visit his addled nemesis. Agent of Wakanda John was later approached at an unknown point by Black Panther, or another messenger, to join the Agents of Wakanda. He assisted Wasp in protecting Morbius when they were attacked by Vampires in space. Absolute Carnage Jameson was recruited into the Aberant Crimes Division and sent to investigate strange goings-on in Doverton, Colorado. Meeting with former sheriff Eric Morrell, Jameson learned that many of the people and animals that had been bonded to the Carnage symbiote when Cletus Kasady had attacked the town several years prior had had their spines torn out; and that a strange cult called the Church of the New Darkness had taken over the old Last Chance church. Meeting with the cult's spokesperson Sandra Deel, Jameson resolved to get a warrant but awoke to find Morrell had been abducted. Arriving at the Church, Jameson saw the townspeople had been inducted into the cult and had Morrell bound in the center of the room. Sandra Deel revealed herself as the supervillain Shriek, accompanied by the Doppelganger, and the leader of the cult unveiled himself to be Carnage, bonding Morrell to his new symbiote. Jameson transformed into Man-Wolf, but the cultists revealed themselves to also be bonded to the symbiote and infected him with it. A few days later, Jameson awoke with amnesia to find Doverton in ruins and that Misty Knight had been sent to find him. Regaining his memories of what had happened, Jameson and Misty found that the cultists and populace of Doverton had been slaughtered by Carnage and his accomplices. Unknowingly infected by Carnage's symbiote, Jameson became a sleeper agent. While en-route back to New York, Jameson was activated by Carnage and subdued Misty, imprisoning her in the depths of Ravencroft. When Spider-Man called to warn Jameson that Carnage was after Norman Osborn, Jameson slaughtered the guards and lured Spider-Man and Venom into a trap. After Spider-Man and Venom escaped, Man-Wolf retrieved Misty Knight as a sacrifice to Demogoblin, who had been resurrected using Shriek as a vessel. Misty escaped, and as Carnage berated Jameson for his failure Deadpool interrupted and proceeded to burn Ravencroft to the ground. Furious, Carnage prepared to kill Man-Wolf, but decided to spare him when Jameson's plea for mercy reminded him that Deadpool had the codex of the Hybrid symbiote. | Powers = Pseudo-Lycanthropy: As Man-Wolf, Jameson displayed the following abilities: * Superhuman Strength: Man-Wolf possesses superhuman strength. At prime conditions during the three nights of the full moon, he could lift about 4 tons. * Peak Human Speed: Man-Wolf's speed is at the peak of human potential, enabling him to sprint 35 mph. * Superhuman Agility * Peak Human Stamina: Man-Wolf can physically exert himself for approximately half an hour before tiring. * Peak Human Reflexes: Man-Wolf's reflexes were about twice as fast as a normal human. * Superhuman Durability: Man-Wolf's musculature is so durable that he was able to survive great falls and concussive blows with minimal injury. * Regenerative Healing Factor: He is able to fully recover from gunshot wounds within a month * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Man-Wolf possess the senses of a true wolf. He is able to see partially into the infrared range, enabling him to see in the dark. His hearing also enables him to track his quarry across any terrain. * Teeth and Claws: Man-Wolf's claws are hard and sharp enough to rend a variety of substances, such as wood, soft metals, and even cinder block. * Self-Sustenance: In his werewolf form, John can survive in harsh environments such is the vacuum of space without air, sleep, food or water. He can also talk normally without using any device. | Abilities = John is a skilled pilot, experienced astronaut and has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by the US Air Force. | Strength = John Jameson possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. As Man-Wolf, his level of strength varied according to the amount of moonlight that filtered through Earth's atmosphere, at prime conditions during the three nights of the full moon, Man-Wolf could lift (press) about 4 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Jupiter Suit * Godstone | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Man-Wolf had no control over his transformations, assuming his lupine form for 12 hours for each of the three nights of the full moon. * Not a true supernatural werewolf, Man-Wolf was not subject to the conventional limitations of lycanthropy, such as a weakness for silver. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = John Jameson (comics) | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Jameson%2C_John * Marvel Directory }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Jameson Family Category:Walters Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Astronauts Category:Man-Wolves Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Lupine Form Category:Ravencroft Institute Faculty Category:Pets